


Царевна-лягушка

by TokaOka



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/M, M/M, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 06:14:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14206890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TokaOka/pseuds/TokaOka
Summary: Он тихоня, этот Люпин, да к тому же хилый, не чета своему дружку Поттеру, от которого, кажется, все вокруг закипает жизнелюбием и пышет здоровьем. На фоне красавчика Блэка он и вовсе растворяется, как какое-то... недоразумение. И все-таки она его любит.





	Царевна-лягушка

**Author's Note:**

> Осторожно: kink!/squick!эротические фантазии.

Он тихоня, этот Люпин, да к тому же хилый, не чета своему дружку Поттеру, от которого, кажется, все вокруг закипает жизнелюбием и пышет здоровьем. А на фоне красавчика Блэка он и вовсе растворяется, как какое-то... недоразумение. И все-таки она его любит.

Трудно вообразить более нелепый объект для пылкой страсти, Долорес даже себе не пытается объяснить этот выбор, но при одном только взгляде на Люпина ее груди становятся горячее, а между ног начинает отчетливо свербеть и мокнуть.

Она ярко представляет, как стала бы тереться о безвольную сухую ладонь этого задохлика жаркой влажной промежностью, как заставляла бы его не отводить смущенный взгляд, как вцепилась бы пальцами в его русые, слегка волнистые волосы и с силой толкала бы вниз, туда, где сочно и трепетно сосредоточилась вся сила ее любви. Она бы тесно прижимала его голову к лобку, прислушиваясь к тихому стону этого скромника, заставляя его судорожно втягивать носом воздух, смешанный с запахом клубничного мыла, которое она нарочно купила для такого вот случая, чтобы сделать себя еще более привлекательной для него…

Шорох.

— Пс-с-с, Ремус! Лови!

Блэк! Даже сидя в другом ряду, он все равно мешает Долорес наслаждаться соседством с ее никчемным вожделением.

Ремус. Она бы никогда не звала его по имени, только по фамилии.

Люпин осторожно косится на нее, кладет пойманную записку в книгу и, отгородившись обложкой, читает.

Долорес гневно глядит на Блэка, на его самодовольную, высокомерную, красивую рожу, на его вальяжную позу, на небрежно роскошные волосы и ненавидит его. Она чувствует, как на смену жару между ног приходит горькое разочарование и опустошение.

На щеках Люпина выступает едва заметный румянец, он взволнованно захлопывает книгу и начинает вертеть головой в попытке убедиться, что никто не подглядел содержания записки. Блэк, перехватив его взгляд, улыбается и подмигивает, и тут же встречается глазами с Долорес. Она торжествующе улыбается. Во взгляде Блэка на мгновение мелькает тревога. Она тянет руку вверх. На восхитительной физиономии Блэка появляется презрительная гримаса. Долорес чувствует, что вместо Люпина рядом с ней сидит теперь средоточие страха и паники, она замечает даже короткое, едва уловимое движение, будто он желал бы остановить ее.

— Профессор Слагхорн, кажется, мисс Амбридж нужно выйти! — вдруг громко говорит Блэк.

Немедленно, как по команде, все отрываются от чтения, с любопытством оглядываются… Люпин утыкается лицом в учебник. Он смеется. Нет, смеется не только он. Даже Слагхорн улыбается в пушистые усы.

— Ну что ж вы, милочка! Идите, конечно!

Блэк одними губами говорит ей: «Ква-ква» и демонстрирует прекрасные ровные и белые зубы.

Люпин вот наверняка уверен, что это называется улыбка. Долорес мысленно бьет его по щеке. Наотмашь! Так, чтобы слезы брызнули из глаз! Чтобы голова безвольно мотнулась в сторону и русые волосы растрепались. Она направляет на Люпина волшебную палочку и до посинения стягивает его запястья тонким, но прочным шнурком.

Люпин смотрит на нее с ироничным сожалением.

— Блэк и Люпин нарушают дисциплину, профессор, — голос Долорес так сладок, что зубы сводит. — У Люпина в книге записка, которую Блэк только что передал ему.

Слагхорн утомленно вздыхает.

— Мистер Люпин, положите, пожалуйста, записку мне на стол, вы же знаете, что я запрещаю списывать на самостоятельной работе, уже через неделю Жуткая Аттестация…

— Это записка личного характера, сэр, — тихо, но твердо говорит Люпин. — Позвольте мне оставить ее у себя.

— Ну хорошо, — Слагхорн уже готов вновь погрузиться в чтение.

— Я напишу рапорт директору! — упрямо и приторно говорит Долорес. Она знает, что это бессмысленный поступок. Слагхорн, впрочем, тоже. Он пресно бормочет: «Как вам будет угодно», и, поправив очки, разглаживает страницу читаемой книги.

Долорес поворачивается к Люпину.

— Тебе это с рук не сойдет, — цедит она, улыбаясь в ответ на недоумевающий взгляд. — Тебе и Блэку.

Но этот рохля-Люпин лишь снисходительно пожимает плечами.

— Мне кажется, тебе действительно надо выйти, Долорес…

Всю эту ночь ей снится, как она, втолкнув Люпина в женский туалет, мочится ему на грудь, с упоением наблюдая за безответным ужасом отвращения в его голубых глазах.

 

* * *

«Лунатик, а ты слышал сказку про царевну-лягушку? Может, чмокнешь Амбридж? Она, кажется, не против».


End file.
